


Flawless

by Localdeity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Holy Water, Jealousy, Mature Audiences Only, One Shot, Send, Sexy Times, zenxmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity
Summary: Zen and MC find themselves closing up the small auditorium Zen uses to practice. After an afternoon with Jumin the MC may find herself confronted by a jealous Zen who finds very innovative ways to calm his feelings *cough*.
Relationships: MC - Relationship, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I'll be the one bathing myself in Holy water.

"You look...different," I said, blinking as Zen walked towards me. His eyes met mine directly as he ran a hand through his hair. It was now cut short and fell in soft strands that framed his face. 

_Jaehee is going to weep when she sees him_ , I thought as the sight of him made my stomach turn pleasantly.

Zen stood before me and frowned as he gently placed a hand on my cheek, "Don't tell me you don't like it."

I wasn't sure how I felt about the change. I'd seen Zen perform earlier today, along with the rest of the RFA, his hair still secured tightly in a ponytail. It meant the cut had occurred later during the day. 

"It's lovely," I frowned as I continued, "but it surprised me, I know you liked your long hair."

Zen looked down at his hands. He was widely recognized for his ability to portray confidence on stage. Still, I knew better than anyone when something weighed heavily on him.

"I had to cut it for a new role," he admitted. He shook his head, making the strands of hair glimmer under the lights, "I tried to avoid it, but a true professional makes sacrifices after all."

I nodded, patting his back, his job was something that he genuinely loved and enjoyed. His childhood had been cruel to him, shaming him for his features, but he cared for his looks with pride now as an adult. The "narcissism" many believed he had was often a veil to cover the fight between the insecurity that echoed inside of him. I made sure to assure him of himself when the voices of the past tormented him. When he couldn't enjoy an unhealthy mean without the compulsive urge to work out. The episodes were now a rare occurrence thankfully, but I knew his features were as much of a blessing as they were a curse.

We walked behind the stage, turning several of the unoccupied lights off.

"Jumin liked the performance," Zen said, crossing his arms.

I laughed, taking a seat on the wide vanity, "Yes, he did."

Jumin had particularly liked the ears the cast had worn as they pretended to be cats. Or rather enjoyed giving his opinion regarding the _improvements_ the costumes could have. I'd seen Zen cast a glare as the CEO had turned to me whispering his own commentary.

 _"You know, they should hire real cats to play the role,"_ he'd said, _"actors just can't capture the true essence of something as beautiful as a cat."_

I'd laughed at the comment. It had been almost a year since I'd joined, and Jumin never failed to amuse me along with everyone in the RFA. It was perhaps because we both found cats intriguing, but Jumin and I found ourselves in constant conversation. With Zen's allergy, I avoided the topic unless he wasn't around. 

"He should know it's rude to talk during a performance," he complained.

"You know how he is," I said, looking around the dressing room we now found ourselves in. The multiple vanities now empty with only a whisper of the early chaos as the actors applied their makeup and costumes. Zen leaned against one of the small tables, his height towering over the small appliance.

He shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his neck. The movements were frustrated, "I don't like the way he changes when he's with you," he finally admitted.

So the earlier conversation had bothered him. When I'd hosted our first party, I'd seen the protectiveness he showed when a few of the guests approached with their gazes on me. But I’d seen genuine anger when Jumin had dismissed them promptly as he introduced himself. However, I never felt the way I did with Jumin, as I always did when Zen was around. It was comical to picture myself romantically involved with the CEO. 

"You're cute when you're jealous," I laughed.

Zen gave me an apologetic glance and rested his forehead on mine. "I know he likes you, maybe not, not like _that_. But just looking at the way he smiles when he's around you..." He trailed off as his arms wrapped around my waist. 

I pulled away, making my eyes meet his as I pulled him towards me. His shirt was soft on my fingertips. I brought him down to meet my lips. His mouth restraining only slightly. But almost immediately gave in as he met my lips with equal force. 

"I won't take my eyes off you," I said, breath heavy, "on stage or away from it."

He moved my leg aside as he stepped closer, moaning as his hands propped me up on the vanity table. "You can't kiss me like that, and not expect me to do this," he said as he brought himself against me, the fabric of his jeans rough as he rubbed himself directly between my legs. 

"Zen," I whimpered as his hands gripped my sides, "we have to meet the others for dinner."

He moved his lips down my jaw, placing painfully slow kisses against the soft skin, "I want you to myself for a bit longer."

Zen was being irrational, I knew he understood Jumin was another member of our group. But the day had weighed heavily on him, and seeing the CEO that morning had only made his head filled with empty worries. Worries, I wanted to erase from his mind.

I placed my hands against his cheeks as I looked at him, "I only have eyes for you."

"I know," he said, voice rough with desire. He placed a hand on my jaw, his thumb soft as he caressed my skin before finally bringing his mouth on mine. Hunger and anger fueling him. 

I moaned as I felt the urge in his movements, every inch of me ached for him. Despite my earlier protests, I felt my body melt into his embrace. My fingers ran along the strands of hair now messy in my fingers, I tugged gently as his teeth nipped softly at my lip. 

"Good girl," he growled into my ear.

His breath tickled as he kissed his way down my neck, hands making lazy circles on my back as he laughed. As if the moans that escaped my lips amused him. 

He brought a tender hand and moved the fabric of my blouse aside, releasing the front clip of my bra with ease, he moaned approvingly at the sight as he proceeded to lick my breast. His tongue lingered as the lazy strokes made me shiver.

"Zen, stop teasing," I groaned. My hips urged with frustration, but he held me in place with a single hand, his tongue making my body throb demanding more. I lowered my hand to the cold metal on the belt he wore tonight. His breath catching as my hand tugged the clasp lose. 

The hardness that pressed against my leg made me pant as his breath grew more substantial. In different circumstances, he might've been reluctant and waited until I was pleading for him to fuck me. But tonight, the frustration made him focused on one thing. He found it as he brought my legs around his waist. The movement was sharp as he held the curve of my back and proceeded to pull down my bottoms with an urgency that made a small groan form in the back of my throat. 

"Ah," I fought to speak as his fingers began to stroke me, "Zen, faster." His mouth was on mine. He caught the gasps of satisfaction that escaped as his fingers made the lower half of me shift against him aching for his fingers to remain on particular spots. 

"Don't move," he said, but my hips quickened as I felt the hardness of him. He shoved himself inside in a rough motion making me shiver, his voice was low as he grabbed my chin and turned it towards him, "I told you not to move."

I felt his muscles tense as the movement grew. The sound of his skin on mine echoed as he groaned. He could barely keep his breath steady as he shoved himself inside of me, the table creaking with the movement.

He pulled away as I gasped his name like a prayer, my body felt foreign as the waves of pleasure filled every inch of me. "I love that look on your face," he said, pushing me up against the mirror behind me, his hand moving my leg higher, shifting me to rest on my back. 

"Don't stop," I panted. The look on Zen's face was full of heat as he carried me away from the vanity. I felt him lower me against a small table. He jostled scripts aside as he lay me down, his grunts rising as he brought his mouth against mine. I felt him tremble in delight as he bit a tender nipple, his cock thrust in rhythm with my hips.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, the satisfaction inducing soft cries. The movement was fast and rough as he placed his hands on the table, focusing his strength on my lower parts. He looked at me as he did so as if daring me to stop him. I never complained even as my nails dug into his arms, and I felt him pin my arms over my head. 

"I can't stand the sight of you with someone else," he said voice tight, "but when your voice cries out my name like that, I know I have no reason to worry."

With one final thrust, I felt him gasp and gulp as he shivered with the release. He placed a sweet kiss as he finally relaxed.

Zen placed a tender kiss as he looked at me, "My love, I don't how you manage to make even the worst days disappear."

Before I had the chance to fully realize what we'd one in the small auditorium stage, the sound of my cell phone made us both look at each other. 

_Dinner._

"We have to go," I said, sitting up as I adjusted the buttons of my blouse, "It's rude to keep them waiting."

Zen smiled as his hand fixed a few strands of hair that had fallen messily over my face, "Let's have dinner, but I'll treat you to dessert later." 


End file.
